Kurt Desmond
Lieutenant Kurt Desmond is an HMV pilot who served in the former Ossyrian Republic in Ossyria. A veteran of many battles, Kurt enjoys chatting about his experiences in the field as well as in the cities. Those regard him as one of the toughest troopers in the whole 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry. Being born from a stable family, Kurt often sends letters and messages back home to his family as well as his relatives who live out in Empire territory. =Biography= Early Life Kurt Desmond was born to Genevi and Lila Desmond in the Ossyrian Republic. Because of his father being a major in the Royal Ossyrian Army, Kurt lived in military bases and traveled all over the world because of his father's deployment. School life was pretty easy for Kurt because of his natural athleticism and love for sports and outdoor activities. Being sentimental about family, Kurt loved to send messages back and forth with family members in both Orrysian and Empire space. When the other half of his family arrived for a reunion from Empire space, Kurt was more than delighted to meet them. They were something he had not been used to though, they were from the upper class of society. Kurt's father, Genevi, shared the same delight in seeing his brother Hugo again. But with Hugo came his daughter, Krystal. Kurt's mother did not like the girl from the beginning, but Kurt saw this as a chance to make a friend. She was more of a spoiled brat then, but Kurt didn't seemed to mind. He enjoyed her company, although he wasn't sure whether she felt the same way, and was saddened when they had to leave. This would be the last time the two would speak face to face. At the end of his schooling, Kurt was approached with numerous offers to go to college on an athletic scholarship, but wanting to follow in the same footsteps of his father, Kurt enlisted in the Ossyrian military. Ossyrian Military Kurt began his career as a tank operator and served during the Landing at Goliad. A platoon of soldiers were pinned down by enemy fire and the Northern Ossyrians were approaching rapidly from the top of a destroyed road. Kurt ordered his tank crew to drive straight through a building and provided extended fire support until relief units arrived an hour later. Showing an aptitude for vehicular combat, Kurt and a few others from his company were selected for H.M.V training. =Current Events= During the Fall of Ossyria, Kurt Desmond stayed behind with Ulysses Thomas to defend the Space Port, the last of the space docks to leave the planet. This allowed Abraham Keyes and the other surviving members of the 32nd OMI to escape the Tyran assault. Once Abraham made it to a safe portion of space, he attempted to reach both Ulysses and Kurt on all frequencies. Sadly, the message that returned wasn't from either, but was a repeating message from an unknown source, "all is lost, everyone's dead, our beloved home taken by Tyrus and ruled by anarchy." =Personality and Traits= Kurt Desmond is an optimist in most situations. He cares for his crew almost as much as he cares for his family. Being a veteran of many battles, Kurt often tells his war stories to the annoyance of those around him. =List of Appearances= *Rise 2 *Fall of the South *Tragedy of the Heavenly Spirit *Tragedy of the Heavenly Spirit II Category:Characters